The Potion
by Accidental Child
Summary: Allen and Kanda get a potion that can change their appearance. they decide to try to ruin Cross's reputation. Dedicated to 'Exile Wrath'. Yullen. CrossXKomui


**Hi guys! This fic is dedicated to 'Exile Wrath'. This fic is based on number 114 from my story '500 ways to get kicked out of the Black Order'. You don't have to read that first, but I would like you to.**

**PS. Allen and Kanda are already in a relationship. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Allen and Kanda had a fantastic plan to ruin Cross's reputation. They had put a lot of thought into this. The plan was flawless.

It would work.

It had to.

The first stage of the plan was to kidnap Komui.

* * *

Komui was, as usual, asleep with his face stuck in a pile of paperwork.

Allen and Kanda sneaked through the huge piles of paperwork that covered every single thing in Komui's office, and up to the sleeping chief.

Allen quickly tied up Komui with the ease of someone who had done it many times before. Kanda shot Allen a surprised look, but Allen just mouthed "later".

Kanda reached down to grab Komui, and accidentally knocked down a lamp.

Komui woke up with a jerk. "What are you d…" he started to say, before Allen clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet. We want you to make us a potion. If you make any noise, we will knock you unconscious." Allen hissed.

Komui nodded.

"Good."

The trip down to the labs was harder than it should have been. Komui was heavy. Komui was loud. Komui kept on moving.

Finally, the three arrived at the lab. It was the middle of the night, so no-one was there.

Kanda set Komui down in front of one of the tables not covered in half completed paperwork.

Allen started talking. "Now, we want you to make…"

* * *

Many tiring hours later, Komui had completed the potion.

"Could you pleeease tell me what you're going to do with this? Pleeese?"

Komui had been trying to get them to tell him why they wanted the potion for the last few hours.

Kanda was at his limit. "SHUT UP!" He growled, "OR I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND PIN IT TO A WALL!"

Komui stopped speaking.

"Shhhhh," Allen motioned for Kanda to be quiet. "If you don't keep your voice down, someone will find us."

Kanda stopped speaking.

"Let's get ready!" There was an evil gleam in Allen's eye.

* * *

The potion that Komui made was simple. All it did was make the drinker identical to someone else, while keeping the original person's mind. All that was needed was a hair from the person they wanted to be identical to.

On second thoughts, it wasn't really that simple.

* * *

Kanda pulled a few hairs out of Komui's head, and Allen pulled out one of Cross's hairs. They split the potion in two, and both dropped the hair they were holding into their bit of potion.

Allen would be 'Cross', because he knew all about how Cross acts. Kanda would be 'Komui'.

The two smirked at each other, and gulped down the potion. It tasted vile.

Allen could feel his bones popping, his hair lengthening, and his clothes suddenly get too small.

Kanda stripped Komui, and got changed into his clothes. Allen pulled out one of his master's spare uniforms, and got changed in them.

Allen walked around a bit, until he was sure he could copy his master's walk. Kanda did the same.

Komui stared.

Stage one complete.

* * *

Kanda left first for the cafeteria. He needed to get there first, to announce 'Cross's' arrival.

Allen soon followed.

'Cross' sat at the head table, next to 'Komui'.

He stepped onto the table, and coughed a bit to get everyone's attention.

"I want to make an announcement. I have decided to quit drinking."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

If they thought that this was shocking, what he said next was even more.

"I have gone homo for Komui." He then, in front of everyone, leaned down to French kiss 'Komui'.

'Komui' struggled at first, then relaxed into 'Cross's' embrace.

People started fainting. Some people got nose bleeds.

Finally, the two separated. 'Cross' lifted 'Komui' bridal style.

When the two had arrived back in the lab, they started laughing. Hard.

Komui stared.

After another ten minutes, they changed back into their original bodies. They quickly changed back into their own clothing, and dressed Komui in his own clothes.

Feeling generous, seeing as it wasn't Komui's choice to have them do that, they quickly explained what they did.

Komui stared.

When he got his voice back, he asked "Would you mind untying me?"

He was quickly untied. Komui sniffed. Then he started crying. "!" He shouted. "I've always had a crush on him!"

Allen wondered how it was possible to feel attracted to Cross. Then he stopped as it was causing his brain to ache.

Komui skipped out of the lab, and back to his office, whistling.

Allen and Kanda grinned at each other.

Success.

* * *

Aftermath:

Cross's reputation was ruined.

Komui was really happy.

When Cross arrived back at the Order, Komui forcibly kissed him.

It turned out that Cross was homo for Komui after all.

* * *

**AN**

**I loved writing this! Big thanks to Exile Wrath. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
